The present invention relates to communications, including voice communications, and other audio communications, such as those associated with phones, or entertainment devices, or other types of personal electronic devices. Additional background information is present in the following patents, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,790 to Boesen et al., entitled Voice transmission apparatus with UWB; U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,569 to Boesen, entitled Earpiece with an inertial sensor; U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,331 to Boesen, entitled Voice communication device; U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,986 to Boesen, entitled Cellular telephone, personal digital assistant with dual lines for simultaneous use; U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,082 to Boesen, entitled Cellular telephone and personal digital assistant, U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,698 to Boesen, entitled Cellular telephone, personal digital assistant with voice communication unit; U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,084, entitled Wireless physiological pressure sensor and transmitter with capability of short range radio frequency transmissions; U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,195 to Boesen, entitled Ultra short range communication with sensing device and method; U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,485 to Boesen, entitled Apparatus, method and system for ultra short range communication; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,180 to Boesen, entitled Wireless biopotential sensing device and method with capability of short-range radio frequency transmission and reception; U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0115068 to Boesen, entitled Voice communication device with foreign language translation; U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0160511 to Boesen, entitled Personal communications device.
One problem relates to the quality of audio available to a user. Numerous attempts have been made to provide high quality of audio to users, whether in the context of music and videos for entertainment, or in the context of audio communications.
A seemingly unrelated problem exists with respect to handsfree devices. Numerous advantages are associated with handsfree devices which make them desirable in various situations, including when they are used in combination with cell phones. In addition, the use of handsfree devices can promote privacy, to some extent. Despite these well-recognized advantages and benefits of handsfree devices, problems remain. Due to the discomfort of handsfree devices, and the need to hear environmental devices, handsfree devices to date have focused on reproducing sound in only one ear.
Another problem relates to the control of multiple voice-controlled or audio-linked devices. Although audio linkage or voice-control is growing in popularity, problems remain both in terms of the quality of audio provided. With more prevalence in voice communication devices there may also be problems in directing voice or audio communications to a specific device.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a voice communication system that provides for transducing and playing multi-channel audio using an earpiece.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide one or more earpieces capable of short range wireless communications such as Bluetooth or UWB which may be used in providing stereophonic audio.
It is a still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a voice communication system that provides for binaural transducing and playing of audio Yet a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a voice communication system that provides for stereophonic transducing and playing of audio.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a voice transduction device using UWB/Bluetooth or other short range wireless technologies to communicate with a computer or other device.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide for voice communication suitable for voice-to-text applications.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide for binaural or stereophonic listening without the nuisance of head phones or any linking material spanning the head from the right earpiece to the left earpiece.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage is to provide for binaural or stereophonic listening with a handsfree device.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide for transducing, processing of, and playback of voice sound information.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to use a phone to control one or more earpieces.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to take into account head size of a user.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to allow for multiple output transducers in an earpiece.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide for tracking of a user's head movement.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to interpret head movement or head orientation of a user.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to communicate information such as head movement or head orientation from an earpiece or headset to another device.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to communicate an alert such as may be associated with head movement indicative of a user falling sleep to another device such as a computer or radio.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to use the speaker of an electronic device such as a cell phone in combination with one or more earpieces.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to allow audiometrics of an incoming signal to be modified according to a user's specific audiometric demands.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to communicate whether a signal is coming from a right earpiece or a left earpiece.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method, apparatus, and system for purchasing an audio or video recording of an audio or video event that is convenient to listeners.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for purchasing an audio or video recording of an audio or video event that encourages sales of the recording, and therefore discourages unauthorized copying.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and system for purchasing an audio or video recording of an event that allows a listener to purchase the recording of the event during, or shortly after the event associated with the audio or video.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method, apparatus, and system for purchasing recording of an event that does not significantly distract the driver of a motor vehicle.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method, apparatus, and system for purchasing an audio or video recording of an event that provides for delivery of the recording to the user.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method, apparatus, and system for purchasing an audio or video recording that does not require the listener to take notice of the name of the artist or name of the song.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method, apparatus, and system for purchasing an audio recording that quantifies the relationship between an audio event and sales of audio recordings of the audio event.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a earpiece having one or more inertial sensors for sensing position and/or movement.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an earpiece adapted to interpret position or movement information.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an earpiece adapted to communicate position or movement information or interpretation of such information over a communications link.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow. These objects, features, or advantages of the present invention do not limit the invention as the present invention can provide other features and advantages in different embodiments and different contexts.